


Cookies

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: It's wartime and Heero and Duo have a get together, first time lemon.





	Cookies

Cookies  
by Max

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing  
Warning: Explicit sex, first time sex

 

Howard’s ship wasn’t exactly luxurious, but it was safe and warm. It had all the tools either of them could want. Duo had extended the invitation in the heat of the moment, not expecting Heero to agree. 

Howard hadn’t complained. It was just one Gundam and two boys. There was enough room in the space set aside for Duo to house two boys. That wasn’t a problem, right?

So there they were. Heero had been asleep for nearly thirty-six hours. At first Duo had tried to stay in the shop, getting his adjustments and maintenance done. Then he’d slept. In his dreams, he’d dreamt of Heero too, like a puzzle, just studying those blue eyes, the graceful way he moved, listening to the clumsy way he spoke sometimes and in the dream, he knew he was trying to solve a puzzle, but he didn’t know what the puzzle was. He knew he liked the puzzle though. 

Maybe Heero had some kind of secret weapon, some kind of pheromone or chemical weapon that made people feel nice about him. While exploring that possibility, he asked about to see how people on the ship felt about Heero. Opinions seemed to fall into two categories. Either Heero’d offended folk enough that they’d contemplated harming him bodily or they hadn’t much noticed him at all. 

So it wasn’t a chemical weapon. Which was kind of sad, because such a thing would have been damn straight useful. 

After the end of the second day, Duo lay down to sleep and his thoughts moved to the shape of Heero’s ass. There wasn’t really any strategic advantage or usefulness to his friend’s ass, but it was so .. nice. Then he was hard as calculating docking vectors with a pencil. Completely silent, because he was afraid of waking Heero or anyone noticing, but he just couldn’t stop touching himself. Sinful though it was. The curve of that ass as the space inbetween and the need for silence made him hold his breath and after that he slept really well. 

He woke in a good mood like he’d stolen Alliance cookies and eaten them all. Cookies are curved, sweet, and god, Heero was still sleeping. 

Or so he thought.  
Those blue eyes opened, or maybe they’d been open for a while. Duo hoped the dim light kept down the blush. 

“Are you alone?”

“No, you’re here,” Duo said. 

“There wasn’t anyone here, except us?”

“Yeah, why?” Duo bent his knee, hoping it hide what his hand had been doing. Since Heero had been in his room, he’d been doing that thing with his hand before sleep, on waking.

"What do you know about sex," Heero asked gently.

"Uh," Duo scratched the back of his head, violet eyes rolling up at the ceiling. "Uh, It's like, you know, so like when you do couplings with hoses, or other connections, sometimes there are male parts and female parts and the male parts go into the female parts."

Heero frowned, a very subtle expression, like all the rest of his expressions. "Where do babies come from?"

"What has that got to do with any of this?" Duo asked, shifting a bit on the floor. "So, like, seriously, 'Ro? What's all the questions got to do with uh... I mean, I didn't know it would smell or something. It's just, well, it's just something that happens."

Heero's face lengthened as he sat up a little straighter. "Masterbation is normal."

Duo's eyes narrowed and he was glad it was dim in the little room set aside for them. He'd never heard that word before. Since coming to Earth there were a lot of things he'd learned or heard that just didn't seem to have touched his life while he was training with the Sweepers. And so okay, he had been really focused on piloting and mechanics, but fuck, why did some words have to be so damn long? "Sure. When was the last time you, uh, masterbated?"

"It's on my schedule for every Saturday night, as long as my mission is complete. I was thoroughly trained in sexual behaviors because I might need that skill to accomplish my mission. Where you not trained to provide sexual pleasure to a target?"

"Uh," Duo said, mouth open, lip kinda twitching. "Maybe you should teach me? Uh, I mean, I might need this skill, you know like you do?"

"How old are you?" Heero asked, slipping from the bed as he peeled his green tee-shirt off like that was nothing.

"Fifteen. You?"

Heero scooted closer until their knees touched. "What did your parents say about you becoming a pilot?"

"No one ever adopted me, so I don't have parents."

"Hn," Heero said, his hand reaching out, the pad of his thumb brushing over Duo's lips. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Duo's heart raced as Heero touched. It was like the touch reached all the way through him, like Heero's energy started at his lips, but brushed through him like a comb through his soul, so that the hair stood up on the back of his neck, and even worse, his cock started to harden right up. "No," Duo meeped, blushing a little. "Do... do you like kissing?"

"I think I will like kissing you. Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Duo said, by now the room was much lighter and he was trembling like he was cold. "Does your dick get.. hard in the morning?"

"No," Heero said, now on his knees and leaning close, both hands cupping Duo's face, "but it does when I think about you. I don't think they trained me to be able to deal with you."

Duo struggled to think up what to say to find some words that would be cool somehow or at least make some kind of sense. But then Heero's lips touched his and while it wasn't like when ... when yeah, words, and he froze there under Heero's kiss, mewling in instinct when Heero's tongue touched his lips, slipped into his mouth. Warm and wet and every nerve in his body turned completely to light. He didn't resist at all when Heero pushed him back, laying him back on the blanket he'd been sleeping on on the floor. 

When Heero opened his pants and kissed his belly, he closed his eyes and relaxed, pretending he was dreaming. Heero's breath blew against his curly pubic hair, then touched it and he wanted with all his will, with every prayer his body had ever had, he wanted Heero touch his cock. When Heero's warm tongue touched him, slowly traced up his virgin cock, his voice was little more than a wheeze, his hips arching. 

"Do you put lotion on your penis when you masterbate?"

Duo lifted his head, then curled up a bit more on to one elbow. "No. Would that make it feel better?"

"Yes," Heero said, definitively. "Do you have any lotion or oil?"

“Ah got some kitchen oil I stole for polishing up some bearings. Not the best, but it’s better than what I had.”

“Where is it?”

“Pant’s pocket. Why?”

“I want you to lay back, close your eyes. Don’t look until I tell you it’s okay. Okay?”

“O oh okay,” Duo said laying back, his cock kinda skinny and over eager, bouncing right up as if it were trying to be a compass point and find Heero.

“Are we,” Duo said, clenching his eyes shut because it was hard not to look, “Uh, lovers now?”

“Yeah,” Heero said. 

Duo felt Heero’s knees touched his hips, and then Heero’s fingers on his cock. Warmth pressed against the tip of his cock and he groaned, covering his eyes with both hands, even as he thought his heart might explode. When warmth swallowed his cock whole, slowly sliding down the length of it, plunging him into warm tightness, he gasped loudly, legs shaking as his hips pushed upwards. His eyes flew open, but with his hands over them, he still couldn’t see. 

Heero folded over him, bare chest against Duo’s shirt in the most intimate touch Duo could manage to process in that moment. Gently, Heero kissed Duo’s lips, “Breath slowly. Don’t cum yet. Do you like it?”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Heero! I love you! Oh god! What is it?”

Heero slipped his arms around Duo, holding him close as if he were the most precious treasure. He easily rolled them over. “Now move your hips, just relax and move.” One of Heero’s knees pressed against Duo’s hip and Duo thrust, panting and mewling no more sentient in that moment than instinct allows. It could have been a second or a million years, but when he it that bright light it wasn’t anything like when he did it with his dry hand. 

Heero covered Duo’s mouth to muffle the cry, while kissing his cheek, his ears, whispering in a tender Japanese. A few minutes later Duo blinked, coming back to being a man again. “OH wow.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Heero whispered. “I wasn’t supposed to, if it wasn’t for a mission, okay?”

“Oh Heero,” Duo said, not knowing what the fuck to do about any of this. Such strong and hot emotion filled him, sweet and making life suddenly sweet beyond his understanding. “I love you.”

“Okay,” Heero said, guiding Duo’s head to his chest so he could just run his fingers through and over his hair. “That’s okay.”


End file.
